


"Confess" [Art For] Descent Of Halcyon

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, PTSD, Sentinel/Guide, T'hy'la, T'hy'la Big Bang, T'hy'la Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	"Confess" [Art For] Descent Of Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwastheband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwastheband/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Descent of Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727237) by [itwastheband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwastheband/pseuds/itwastheband). 



This wasn't an official part of the bang, but after beta-reading this fic I had to get my ~ _feelings~_ out somehow.

The official art was made by _[punkspockispunkrock](https://punkspockispunkrock.tumblr.com/)_ and can be found [here](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/621038255438217216/confess)

[You can also view this art on[ tumblr]](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/621038850026930176/confess)


End file.
